


Call me Angel

by blazingphoenix



Category: Fringe
Genre: Character Study, Characters who need more attention, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingphoenix/pseuds/blazingphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrid has gained a fair amount of names over the years, but there's one she likes over all else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Written before 4.11, and prompted from the title. Designed to fit with canon, but most likely is not.

Astrid Farnsworth has worked in Dr Walter Bishop's lab for close to three years now. And in those three years, she cannot remember many times when Walter has said her name right. To him, she has been Asterix, Astro, Aspirin, and even a French comic book character called Astrix. Sometimes, she can't decide if this is a side effect of missing parts of his brain, or whether he just enjoys coming up with these variations of her name. She's long since given up trying to correct him, if he isn't right in front of her. It's one if his quirks that, despite being annoying, is what makes makes Walter... Walter.

And so Astrid spends her days in the lab with him, accepting her new names.

***

"Asparagus, help me."

Rolling her eyes, Astrid turned around and slowly walked towards him. "Walter, I am a human being, not a seasonal vegetable." She heard Gene moo in what she assumed was agreement.

"Yes, yes." He batted his hand in a dismissive manner. "Now help me with this body." Grabbing his gloves, he continued, "I mean, look at it, isn't it magnificent?"

Astrid cast her eyes over the said body, which lay on the lab's metal slab. The man had been found dead, skin blue with no pulse, floating in the middle of a river, in the middle of winter. The rescuers had assumed hypothermia, with the current weather. And it had been a sensible assumption, except for the fact that the body had been frozen from the inside out; his internal organs literally ice. As soon as the report had appeared, Fringe Division had swooped in transferred the body back to Walter.

"Pass me a scalpel, dear."

Picking up and placing the scalpel into his hand, Astrid watched as Walter cut the body. Or tried to. The scalpel simply skidded off, its metal blade unable to grip the body.

"What just happened?" asked Astrid, eyes wide at the failed attempt to break the skin. Cautiously, she touched the body. "His skin's hard, Walter."

"So it seems, my dear. I think that our friend here is still freezing," theorized Walter, hands running up the body's blue arms. He reached backwards and grabbed a Red Vine. "Whatever did this is still doing it." He took a bite before waving it around as he instructed, "Quickly Angel, help me bring some heat lamps from the back room. We need to prevent him from freezing anymore."

Astrid paused as her new name registered in her head. Angel. She took a breath. No one had called her that in years.

"My dear, what's the matter?"

She cracked a smile. "You called me Angel."

"I'm sorry, would you rather me call you Miss Farnsworth?"

"No, it's alright. I just remembered something, that's all." She continued with Walter to the back room, aiming to relocate the heat lamps back to the lab.

***

Astrid twirled around in her costume. The white dress fell below her knees, curling in on it's folds, while fake, feathery wings sat on her back, catching the air as she spun. Her curly hair had been straightened for the occasion and now flowed over her shoulders, the chocolate brown contrasting with the snow white of the dress. She sighed, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"What's wrong dear?"

Astrid looked up at the voice, her brown eyes searching. She was met with two equally dark eyes, staring at her own.

"Why do I have to be an angel, papa? They're not important at all."

"It's the nativity, Astrid. There's always angels, and they're always very important." Papa Farnsworth beamed at her. "Besides, you look beautiful."

Astrid's mouth twitched slightly. "Thank you papa, but still, why me? Why an angel?"

"Astrid, even without the costume, you are an angel.". He flicked the wings on her back. "Do you want me to tell you why?"

"Tell me papa."

"Because you are patient, and willing, and always there for those in need. You don't ever lose your temper, and you're always forgiving." He cupped her face and stroked her cheek. "And because Angel, you are my daughter, a gift from God himself. Never forget that."

Astrid smiled at her father, watching those eyes that were so like her's glisten with pride and happiness. She held his hand that was still on her cheek. Her eyes felt water build up, the meaning of his words registering in her head and awaking her emotional response. "Thank you, papa."

"I'm always here for you, Angel. Now make sure you shine when you are on."

Astrid grinned. "I promise, papa."

**Author's Note:**

> Astrid did mention her father was a very religious man in 'The Day We Died', so I interpreted Papa Farnsworth from that, hence the Nativity.


End file.
